parvusfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus
Appearance Prometheus has medium-length messy hair with Hazel eyes. He prefers to wear a casual outfit even if the situation calls for otherwise, he is usually wearing a light-green hoodie with a pair of fir blue jeans and sneakers. He is also seen to have specialized goggles that he wears when working on machines or driving; the goggles are enhanced to see through smoke as well as equipped with night vision. His appearance changes depending on how long he has been alive, when he recently re-forms from his Catalyst, he appears as a young child. Although it takes twice as long, Prometheus can grow to look just like a grown human, including facial and body hair. In his Precursor State, his skin texture is replaced by a spacial void that contains many stars and galaxies, his eyes glow a bright light-green color and he emits a small aura of energy. Personality Prometheus is a cheerful, upbeat, and jokester Precursor who is able to maintain his nature throughout the many hardships in his lifetimes. Prometheus has high regards to any life, he will do anything in his power to prevent someone's life from being taken. Given his kindness and respect for others, he has made many friendships and connections in the Omniverse from many other realms from his adventures, and these allies helped him form the Nexus. When he is grown, he is still cheerful and joking, but he also has a strong sense of maturity. Powers/Abilities Teleportation: Prometheus' Precursor power allows him to blink from one position to another instantly, he uses this to his advantage both in combat as well as utility usage. As he grows his limitation is so powerful he could travel across an entire planet without struggle. Personal Pocket-Dimension: Prometheus has access to his personal pocket dimension that he can use to store or capture various things. Precursor State: This form has be locked away from the rest of the Precursor race for an unknown reason. This is their purest forms, and are feared for the amount of power the Precursor possesses in this state. In this form, Prometheus is strong enough to teleport entire planets, travel to anywhere in the Omniverse, and teleport people or things without having to visually see them. Because this form is so powerful, Prometheus chooses to limit his usage of it due to the possibility of it being unstable for him and he does not want to endanger anyone around him. Precursor Immortality: Prometheus is able to become a Catalyst when he is killed, depending on the injury or severity of the death determines the length of time it takes for him to come back to life. However, just like all other Precursors; their definite weakness to result in permanent death is Ragnarock. Catalyst Usage: Allows Prometheus to use the different powers contained in Catalysts. Very few have this unique ability, most will be drawn to insanity from the amount of power they contain or will be corrupt/possessed by the Precursor who is inside. Increased Durability : Precursors naturally have a higher density bone structure that allows them to take a beating and walk it off. Prometheus uses his bare hands when in combat, this reflects his nature of valuing life, the most he will do in a fight is leave the opponent unconscious. Unrealistic Driving Skills: When Prometheus is behind the wheel of a car, he is able to pull off incredible maneuvers and stunts as well as having speed to his advantage. Even while driving he is still a valuable asset in combat, he is skilled enough to use vehicles in a fight and render opponents in a living condition. Slower Aging: Precursors take twice as long to age than the average species, most directly compared to humans. High Intellect Capacity: Prometheus has lived and evolved since the creation of Parvus, even through his many rebirths, he has retained his high mental level of knowledge. History